


Draw Me a Map, Show Me the Way

by shealynn88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Wincest, Voyeurism, implied requited wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/pseuds/shealynn88
Summary: Castiel and Dean have reached a new level in their relationship, and they're not shy about where they express it.  But when Castiel catches Sam watching them, he has a decision to make.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 108
Collections: SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2020





	Draw Me a Map, Show Me the Way

**Author's Note:**

> For the spn rarepair bingo, Dean/Sam/Cas square.

It still feels new and overwhelming - all the emotional and physical sensations that come with this human-like relationship. Sometimes it feels like chaos, like a flood that breaks dams and levels cities. Other times, it’s quiet and calm - a lake at dawn, sun rising.

Right now, it’s pain and pleasure and something so tight and bright behind his ribs he’s not even sure if he’s properly contained in his vessel anymore. Dean is buried inside him, moving slow and steady, making noises Castiel never thought he’d enjoy but now ignite his blood. The expansive well behind his ribs, the sharp slide of Dean at a perfect angle, the gentle sigh of Dean’s breath over Castiel’s jaw - it all forces Castiel’s eyes open, his mouth; it forces him to sigh, to moan, to _beg_.

He turns his head away, overwhelmed, until his cheek is nearly pressed to the cool glass of the map table. He freezes.

Sam is standing in the shadows just beyond the doorway, watching Dean’s slow, controlled thrusts. His eyes widen when he sees Castiel and his hand stills abruptly on his bare cock. 

Dean hasn’t seen him, is still lost in Castiel’s body, and it’s hard to know what he’d _do_ , but Castiel knows him. Knows what he’d _want_ , if only he’d allow himself.

The same thing Sam wants.

Castiel looks down the length of Sam’s torso to his full hand and slowly nods encouragement, then lets his eyes slide back up to Sam’s face where his brows are low with complex emotion. A flicker of understanding, something shuttered but hopeful in his eyes, and his hand is moving again, slowly.

Castiel looks back at Dean. “So beautiful,” he murmurs, and he means it for both of them. Dean smiles, eyes half-lidded, movements a little slower now. Deep. So, so deep and patient, like he’s trying to experience as much of Castiel as he can.

“Feel so good, babe,” Dean tells him, kissing softly against his throat, licking up under his ear.

“Dean.” Castiel arches up, kisses Dean’s jaw and then scrapes his teeth there until Dean’s breath hitches, until he moans. 

“Don’t be angry,” Castiel whispers against the curve of his jaw.

Dean is suddenly still inside him, stands upright to search his face. “You all right?”

All concern. The hardest, most bullheaded hunter. The kindest, most considerate lover. 

Castiel is overwhelmed and that bright well in his chest swells again. He worries, he hopes, he almost doesn't say it. 

“If I ask...you don’t have to,” Castiel begins, and he knows he wants it, knows they all do but he can’t find the words, suddenly. Not here, in a language where Dean will hear ‘fate’ and think of Chuck and the games he’s played with them. 

“Anything, Cas. What can I do?”

Cas winds his legs around Dean’s waist, locks his ankles and then looks over into the shadows. 

He knows exactly the moment Dean sees, because he lurches forward, pulls back, running purely on instinct.

Then, trapped, Dean looks back at him. His voice is strained and harsh when he says, “You want me to share you with my _brother?_ ” He’s tense all over, straining but not fighting. 

“No, Dean,” Castiel says gently. “I want you to share Sam with me.”

Dean goes even tenser, mouth tight and then working silently. His face goes pale. His eyes flicker over to where Sam still stands in the doorway. It's as if he can’t help himself. Neither of them can.

Maybe none of them.

Castiel watches and waits and hopes he hasn’t broken this thing that was already fragile and new between them. He wants Dean to know it’s okay. He loves them both. He loves them the way they love each other. The way they’ve never let themselves admit. 

Dean’s gaze is fixed on Castiel, and Castiel holds him steady. His eyes never leave Dean’s.

“Sam,” Dean calls finally, voice harsh and low, still staring at Castiel as if he'll be able to find answers there.

Castiel tries his best to give them.

Sam clears his throat and his voice is soft. Hopeful and a little lost. “Yeah?”

“Get over here.”

Castiel smiles and leans up, kisses Dean softly. “Thank you.”


End file.
